Happy Father's Day, Mr Weasley
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Since today is Father's Dad it would only make sense to write a fanfic for Arthur Weasley, the best damn dad i've ever seen lol coincidentally i put that in the fanfic haha


**I was originally going to write a fanfic for Arthur today but because there was a challenge about it I decided to put it in for the 'Father Day Challenge 2010' Challenge(:**

"Do you know what tomorrow is, love?" Molly said as she got into the bed she shared with her husband of 22 years.

"What would tomorrow be?" Arthur asked, despite the fact he knew what the answer was.

"Tomorrow would be the day that we celebrate you being a father," Molly replied as she leaned over for a kiss.

"Now why would we do that?" Arthur asked as he kissed his wife.

"Well first off you're an amazing dad." Molly stated as she planted another kiss on her husband's lips, "And second off, you deserve it." Molly added as she planted yet another kiss on his lips.

"Why would I deserve a day to celebrate me being a father?" Arthur asked a bit baffled at the idea. "Don't I do that everyday just by being a father?"

"Arthur, you say this every year." Molly chuckled as she cuddled up close to him. "You're the best damn dad I have ever seen. You deserve a single day out of the year to be recognized for what you do every day, dear." Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Mollywobbles."

"I love you too, Arthur." Molly replied sleepily.

* * *

"Arthur, love. It's time to wake up." Molly said as she shook Arthur awake.

"Molly, it's 9:34 on a Sunday, can't I sleep in?" Arthur grumbled as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Happy father's day!" Chorused the kids once he looked up to a room full of kids a few seconds of silence later.

"I love you daddy." Ginny chimed as she handed Arthur a tray of food, kissing him on the cheek after he took it.

"What in Merlin's name is this for?" Arthur grumbled as he sat up in bed.

"You know perfectly well what this is for, Arthur." Molly replied as she sat next to him.

"You shouldn't have though." Arthur stated as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, but I did anyways." Molly teased. "And plus, this wasn't all my idea. The kids put some thought into it too." She added, egging the kids on to tell their father the plans for the day.

"Oh, is that so?" Arthur asked as he looked at the kids questioningly, getting a nod from all of them in response.

"We're going to go to a muggle movie theater, Daddy." Ginny said before anyone else could, seconds later.

"Ginny! I was supposed to tell him!" Ron whined.

"Awe, Ronnie you'll live." Molly said as she pulled Ron into her and kissed him softly on the head.

"But mummy, that was my job!"

"I know it was, sweetie, but you can give him his present."

"Ok." Ron said as he happily relaxed into his mother's embrace.

"This is the best Father's Day yet." Arthur said as he started to tear up.

"Didn't I tell you he would love it, you guys?" Molly asked as she looked around at each and every one of her kids, again getting a nod in response.

"Thank you, kids." Arthur said as he smiled at his kids, "Thank you Molly." He added as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Ewe!" The kids moaned as the younger kids covered their eyes.

"Ok, kids it's time to get ready to go to the movie theaters." Molly said with a roll of her eyes. Getting out of bed, she followed Ginny out of the room to help her get dressed, leaving Arthur alone to finish his breakfast.

* * *

"You know, this really was the best Father's Day yet." Arthur stated as he crawled into bed next to his wife.

"You've said that about 5 times already, love." Molly replied as a playful grin flickered across her lips.

"I know, but just thinking about it, I don't think I've ever had such an amazing day." He said as he leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek.

"I'm glad. That was our intention." Molly responded as she snuggled up close to her husband. "Now I think you should end it with a good night's sleep."

"That's a brilliant idea, Mollywobbles." Arthur said as he kissed the top of his wife and took her into a loving embrace. Once he got comfortable with Molly cuddling close to him, Arthur's eyes immediately started to drop and within minutes he was sleeping.


End file.
